Drunk Last Night
by meg-claire79
Summary: A super long voicemail. A few too many drinks. Feelings finally come out. Based after PP3
1. Chapter 1

Drunk Last Night

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"Come on Mitchell, gotta make a face in an hour and a half." Theo's voice bounces around my head causing pain to start crashing around in waves.

"For what? What time is it?" My voice comes out gravelly and the severity of my cotton mouth becomes known. Smacking my lips, I sit up and rub at my eyes. _Note to self: No more staying in a hotel suite with Theo. _

"Sound check…" Theo comes walking through the hotel bedroom door holding a cup of coffee. "You're actually not hung over this morning. That's great news. Also, it's just a shade past noon" Theo laughs quietly.

"Ha. Ha." As Theo extends the coffee cup I take it from him and relish in its warmth. "One…" Theo cuts me off as he recites how I like my coffee.

"One sugar and one table spoon of honey. I know your order Mitchell." With a small smile I take a small sip of coffee. A small sigh escapes as the caffeine filled liquid starts to warm my soul.

"What happened last night?" Looking up at Theo I try to ignore the headache trying to make way.

"You don't remember?" Brown eyes widen at me. A small smile quirks on his lips. "Becs, you were sloshed. Absolutely crocked. You led the whole bar in songs. Check your phone. You took heaps of videos." A sinking feeling hits me as small flashes of the night surge through my brain. "Get ready. We need to go." With a slap on the shoulder Theo leaves me to get ready for today's sound check. With another large swig of coffee, I grab my phone and look for mentioned videos.

They're totally cringe worthy. I was talking way to loud, they were blurry, filled with bright lights and jerky movements. Triple clicking my home button I swipe the app up to close it. When I notice my messaging, app is up I click on it. A distinctive blue dot beside a message thread I haven't looked at in weeks catches my eye. My eyes flick over to the profile picture right beside it. The bright smile, sparking blue eyes and unique red wavy hair causes a small ping of pain in my chest. With a deep breath I open the thread to read the new message.

"_**Hey Stranger, I know you're performing at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn tonight. After the Thirty-Four-minute voicemail you left last night, I think we need to talk. Meet me at the North Pole Pub after? Xo C" **_

My heart starts to race, and it gets a little harder to breath. Locking my phone, I put it face down. I set my long-forgotten coffee on the bedside table. Exhaling a shaky breath, I stand on wabbly feet and head to the bathroom.

_What the hell did I say last night? _Looking in the mirror I take in the ghastly image of myself. Mascara and eyeline smudged around my eyes, hair that was once curled now resembles something more of a rat's nest. With a low groan I turn the water on in the shower and hop in. Following my shower routine, I search my mind for anything that may have happened last night. Chloe and I haven't talked since everything came to head when she made the rash decision to move to Spain with Soldier Boy Ken.

***Flashback* **

"I'm moving to Spain." The words catch me off guard and I wish I could blame the shitty FaceTime audio letting me believe those words did not come out of Chloe's mouth.

"What?" The word come out of my mouth before I can stop it. The word drips with disgust and guilt seeps in when I see the hurt flash across Chloe's face.

"I'm moving to Spain with Chicago. I know it's really soon…" My hand flies through my hair and I look away from Chloe.

"It is really fucking soon Chloe. You two just started this long-distance thing what two months ago?" When I look back at the screen Chloe is pulling her knees up to her chest. When she moves the springs of the pull-out couch we used to share creak. Chloe has on a white long sleeve shirt; her hair is up in a messy bun and her contacts are out and she's wearing her black framed glasses. She's so beautiful.

"We love each other Bec…" A child like expression falls on Choe's face.

"Chloe, that's great and all but he also told you he loved you before we even left Europe to come home from the USO Tour. He's moving way too fast. Doesn't that scare you?" A look of annoyance crosses Chloe's face.

"He loves me. He cares about me. He's the only person I have. He…" Chloe's words hurt. They send small cracks of pain across my heart.

"Thanks Chloe." Cutting her off I avert my eyes. "Fine Chloe. Move. He's the only person you have." The rain on the window catches my eye and I can't help but feel the gloomy weather outside fits how I'm starting to feel.

"Bec, that's not what I meant. You know it." Looking back at Chloe I raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't it? Who do you call when you lose an animal at Clinic? Who do you call when you're so stressed about school you can't eat or sleep? Me. Me, Chloe. You call me. Who PostMates you your favorite Thai food when I know you're too busy to eat. Who rearranges her schedule, so she can talk to you every Friday and Monday night to keep a stupid promise. Me… But what does it matter. I've been by your side through everything for years. You've known Walp for four months and he's turned into the only person you have." Chloe's eyes are tear filled but none have fallen. "Move to Spain. I'm sorry I failed as a friend. Honestly." I clench my jaw. Chloe opens her mouth and her lips move like she's going to say something. But she doesn't. "I've got to go. I start my tour tomorrow. If you actually gave me the chance to talk during these conversations instead of yakking on about Soldier Boy you'd know that. Wouldn't you? So, I'm going to hang up now because I have things I need to take care of. Alone. In a place where I still know no one. Where I have no one." Before Chloe responds I end the call. I'd spend the rest of the night curled in a ball trying to sleep while my phone keeps lighting up with texts from Chloe.

***End Flashback* **

Chloe and I talked about that conversation. Things are okay, but they aren't. We don't text on and off throughout the day anymore. We don't have our FaceTime Movie Nights anymore. We blame it on both of us getting busy in life. Me with my tour and Chloe getting ready to move. Conversations have become filled with silence between the lines rather than the laughter that used to fill it.

The running shower water going cold pulls me from my reverie. I grab a towel that's on the rack beside the shower and wrap up. Walking over to the sink I wipe the steam from the mirror. With a sigh I look away and head off to get ready for another busy day. _I guess this is what happens when you don't tell the person you love that you love them. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **_**Hey guys sorry for not giving you guys an intro to this story in the last chapter. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a few weeks and I finally started it. Thank you all so much for the response of the last chapter. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but yah know... Life. Please enjoy this one. I don't know how long it's going to be. Also, I hope you guys can appreaciate the Mitchenson BROTP pairing. I love them as good friends. But anywho... Enjoy. **

* * *

Drunk Last Night

"Mitchell, Aubrey is here to see you." Turning around on the big stage I look behind me. Aubrey is walking towards me in black suede booties, light wash skinny jeans, a burgundy tunic, and a camel peacoat. Her hair is in waves and she has black sunglasses in her hair. Bending down I grab my water bottle.

"You're early?" I take a large sip then meet Aubrey half way on the stage.

"I am." Aubrey's eyes search the arena. "This is impressive Mitchell." Her eyes fall on me again and she smiles.

"Thanks. Not that I don't appreciate your presence. But what are you doing here? The show doesn't start for another two hours." Walking over to the edge of the stage I sit down on the edge.

"You sent me something last night…" My eyes go wide as Aubrey sits down beside me.

"Shit, not you too." I run my hands across my face groaning.

"Me too…? You know what, we can worry about that later. Read this…" When I look over at Aubrey she has her phone extended in my direction. Taking it, I read over the words. "I guess you thought you were writing in your notes or something, but I got it…" My eyes scan the words and I faintly remember writing them out. Flashes of sitting in the empty hotel bathroom jacuzzi singing come to the front of my mind. "It's good Beca…" I hand Aubrey back her phone then look over at her.

"I guess. I just don't remember writing it. I mean I do, but it's blurry. I sure as hell don't remember how it goes." Aubrey hums and silence falls between us.

Aubrey and I became very close after the USO Tour finished. She moved up to New York to be closer to Chloe since I was moving out to LA to work for DJ Khaled. She was the first to notice the distance that began growing between Chloe and I. How I would disappear each time Chloe's phone rang or how I just couldn't meet her eyes anymore. It hurt to see her happy like this, but I was happy for her if that makes sense. Aubrey met me for lunch one day and asked what was going on. I told her that I love Chloe. She didn't have to pull it out of me. I just told her. I just needed to be honest with one person. Whether it was with her or some random person on the street. Aubrey hugged me when I told her because apparently instead of sounding happy I sounded defeated. Now this is where we are. Aubrey watching my following grow and my heart break.

"So, I think you need to do this tonight…" Aubrey's voice breaks my train of thought and I look over at her. Her eyes are glued to the phone. "Get it out there." Her eyes snap up to meet mine and I exhale heavily.

"Why?" I absentmindedly start picking at the label on my water bottle.

"Because Beca, it's a good song. It's also an explanation. Chloe called me this morning…" Aubrey raises an eyebrow and I can feel my heart starting to race. "She's coming tonight." I scoff and look out into the empty seats.

"Now there is no way in hell I can sing that song in front of Chloe. Sober me can't remember that damn song but I can surely piece it together. I called and left her a forty-three-minute voicemail last night. I cannot follow that up with this." Shaking my head my eyes drop to my dangling feet. "It's not right. Not to Chloe. Especially not to me." I hear Aubrey sigh and I look over at her.

"Let this song be your explanation. You're meeting her at North Pole Pub night. Tell Chloe how you feel. She's moving to Spain with Chicago. It can be your goodbye. You'll regret not telling her if you don't, trust me. Tell Chloe." Aubrey does have a point. Chloe is moving. I've wanted to say something for years but every single time I tried something came up. Then she got happy with Chicago. I wasn't ruining that for her. At least it'll be off my chest.

"Even if I did want to perform it I only have two hours to come up with music to go with it then somehow work it into the set list." A look of determination falls on to Aubrey's face.

"Instead of closing with Freedom! '90, open with it. Push Crazy Youngsters for the night and finish with this. I've seen you compose music in two hours. I'll help you. Technically you have three hours if you count your opening acts. It's possible. You can even go acoustic if you want. Come on Beca." A sinking feeling starts in my stomach, but I push it away.

"I hope you're right Posen…" Aubrey smiles at me and we head backstage to work on the song.

***Right before Beca goes on* **

I finish the last verse of the song as I slide on my leather jacket. Looking in the mirror I check over my outfit. Black boots, black skinny jeans with rips, a black t-shirt and my trade mark black leather jacket. I look at Aubrey through the mirror. She walks over and fixes the beach waves in my hair.

"You got this Mitchell. The song is great. You look great. The audience is pumped." Turning around I look at Aubrey.

"Where is she sitting?" Aubrey smiles as she steps back.

"F2, Row 5." My stomach drops at the words.

"Dead center." Aubrey nods and I try to shake off my nerves. "Cool." I reach around for my Red Bull and take a large swig. The door to my dressing room swings open as Theo walks in.

"Mitchell, you're on in three. Let's walk." With a sharp nod Aubrey and I head towards the door.

"Good luck Beca." I look over at Aubrey as we walk. As Aubrey breaks off to head to her seat I offer her a sincere smile.

As Theo and I approach the stage I check the set list to see that the changes have been made.

"Its really about to go down." I steady my breathing as Theo and I walk under the stage rafters to the lift platform that'll bring me on stage. When I hit my X, I get swarmed with people making last minute outfit tweaks and putting my earpieces in. The vibrations from the crowd's cheers echo in my chest. I'm unable to stop the smile that forms.

"You got this Mitchell." With an encouraging slap on the shoulder Theo steps off the platform. "Bella going up…" As the words are spoken the platform below me shakes to life slowly lifting me up to main stage. I'm momentarily blinded by the bright stage lights. Slowly my eyes adjust, and the audience comes to view. I take in the crowd, the different faces, the different expressions. A smile works its way on to my lips. My eyes search the ground level. I spot Aubrey first and just to her left Chloe comes into my sight. Her eyes are the first thing I notice. Sparking under the stage strobe lights. Her hair is up in a small messy top knot and she has the biggest smile on her face. I walk up to the mic stand and pull the microphone from its clip. I raise my hand and cue for "Wow" by Post Malone to be turned off. When the music ends the arena fills with cheers.

"Who's ready to party tonight Brooklyn?" The cheers grow louder, and I can't help but laugh. This is my life now and I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_** Hey Guys. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I don't know if I want to end this after the next chapter to drag out the angst just a bit longer. Let me know what you want me to do. I'm here to please you guys. So, all feedback is welcome. Thanks again!**

* * *

Drunk Last Night

The rush of performing never gets old. It's a shot of adrenaline straight to my heart. Hearing people sing my songs with me will always be one of my top favorite things. As I finish up the last part of a song I walk over to the guitar stands and pick up a black electric guitar. _You better not be wrong Posen. _

"Alright guys. New material tonight. How does that sound?" While I walk back over to the microphone stand and clip the mic in place the crowd roars again. I unloop the amplifier cable from around the strap and plug it in. "So only one person to my knowledge has heard this song. I wouldn't be singing it tonight without this person's encouragement. I literally just put it together so just stick with me, yeah?" I let out a deep breath then look back at the band. I mouth _'Follow my lead' _to them then turn back to the audience. "So, this one is called Drunk Last Night. It's about a midnight call after you drink too much. You don't know why you did it or what you said but you do know you got a little drunk last night." With one last nod to the band I start playing the guitar.

"I got a little drunk last night.

Something about a midnight rain

Staring at the ceiling fan

Couldn't get you off of my brain."

As I start the song little pieces of the night start floating through my brain. Theo trying to take my phone from me. Leaving the bar and hiding in a telephone booth drenched from the down pour. Laying in the bed staring at the ceiling fan trying to get Chloe off of my drunk brain.

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight

I couldn't tell wrong from right

I went ahead and called you up

I got a little drunk last night."

My eyes find Chloe in the crowd. She's staring at me, taking it all in. My eyes flick over to Aubrey and she's showing nothing but encouragement.

"I brought it all up, got it all out

What is it worth, to both of us now

It's off my chest, but never off my mind

Two drinks in, hit that hurt

You feel bad, and I feel worse

I swear it's the last time every time.

Don't know why."

The rest of the band start to play in time with me and I can feel my courage building.

"Might've been a song on the radio

Might've been nothing, baby I don't know

Might've been a little tired to fight

Might've been I got a little drunk last night."

Memories of me dialing a memorized number in the telephone booth while being too emotional enter my mind.

"I got a little too far gone

The heart was talking way too loud

I don't remember what I said

I just remember breaking down."

Cold glass against my forehead and Chloe's sleepy voice on the line pop in next.

"Brought it all up, got it all out

What is it worth, to both of us now

It's off my chest, but never off my mind

The two drinks in, hit that hurt

You feel bad, and I feel worse

I swear it's the last time every time.

Don't know why."

When I look over at Chloe her tearful I'm sorries echo from deep down from my drunk subconscious. My eyes search the audience and I see people who resonate with the song.

"Might've been a song on the radio

Might've been nothing, baby I don't know.

Might've been someone who looked like you

Might've been a fluke, might've been a full moon

Might've been too tired to fight

Might've been I got a little drunk last night."

Thoughts of laying in the bed at the hotel staring at the ceiling fan finally letting everything out come next. Telling the empty room everything I should've said to Chloe, everything I still need to say to her. Tears rolling down my cheeks. Words getting caught behind a constricted throat.

"Might've been a song on the radio

Might've been nothing, baby I don't know.

Might've been someone who looked like you

Might've been a fluke, might've been a full moon

Might've been too tired to fight

Might've been I got a little drunk."

The crowd stomps to the beat of the music and I set my eyes on Chloe's blues that haven't left me. I have felt them on me all night. Leaving burn marks with each shift.

"Brought it all up, got it all out

What is it worth, to both of us now

It's off my chest but never off my mind

Two drinks in, hit that hurt

You feel bad, and I feel worse

I swear it's the last time every time."

I push the guitar behind my back and take the microphone with both hands.

"Thought I could keep it all inside

But I got a little drunk last night."

When the song ends the arena goes black. The cheers and echoes multiply, and I head off stage. I put the guitar back and pluck the ear buds from my ears. With a large exhale I grab a Red Bull from the ice bucket and crack it open.

"Mitchell, that was awesome." I turn around to face Theo. Theo has become a good friend. He's the only familiar face I've seen on this tour. He can be annoying sometimes but I honestly am thankful for him.

"Thanks." Taking another swig of Red Bull, I grab a closed one and had it to him.

"New single I'm thinking." Theo cracks his open. "You got drunk last night." I nod my head and he smiles. "So much for trying to take your phone. You called Red didn't you." I sigh and look at the visible amount of audience.

"Yeah… apparently. I'm actually supposed to…" I hook my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the door.

"Go. I've got the press covered. Be careful yeah?" With a nod I down the rest of my Red Bull. I crush the can then head out. After sneaking out the back door I head down 5th avenue in the direction of the North Pole Pub. The cold December air sends chills down my spine. Pulling my phone from my back pocket I shoot a text off to Chloe.

"**_I'm here." _**

I put my phone back and walk into the bar. There's a small sigh of relief when I see the bar isn't packed. I look for Chloe but she's nowhere to be seen. _Probably stuck in foot traffic…_ After making my way to the bar I hop up on one of the stools. A casually dressed bartender makes his way over to me.

"What can I pour yah?" I ponder my options, but I go with my classic.

"Can I get a whiskey sour and a… cosmo? Sugar rim… lime instead of lemon please." I offer the bartender a small smile and he nods then he's off to fix the drinks. The bell above the door rings and I turn to look hoping it's Chloe. My breath catches when I see her. I haven't physically seen her since I moved out to LA three months ago. She's got on black heels, light wash skinny jeans, a white and royal blue checkered shirt tied around her waist, and a grey low-cut t-shirt. Her eyes catch mine and I swear the world stops for just a second. Chloe offers a soft smile as she makes her way over. _Be cool Mitchell. It's just Chloe. _

"Hey Becs…" _Yupp there goes my heart. _Just as she slides into the stool beside me the bartender brings our drinks over. I thank him then look back at Chloe.

"It's December aren't you cold?" I take a sip of my whiskey sour as I raise an eyebrow at Chloe. With my free hand I slide the cosmopolitan towards Chloe.

"Honestly, I was burning up. There were what? Fifteen thousand people in that arena…" Chloe takes a sip of her drink and hums. "Just like I like it. Thanks." I nod then clear my throat.

"Eighteen thousand, seven hundred and nineteen… Not counting my crew." My eyes drop to the drink in my hand. "Biggest crowd yet." I take a sip of my drink then I look back at Chloe.

"That's amazing Beca. I'm so proud of you." Chloe extends a hand to place it on my knee, but I shift so my legs are under the bar.

"Thanks. How's everything your way?" Unable to look at Chloe my eyes drift up to the drink board.

"Great… are we going to keep talking around the elephant in the room or…" After knocking back the rest of my drink I look over at Chloe.

"What do you want to know?" Chloe's eyes widen at the bluntness in my voice. Turning to fully face her I mentally prepare myself to tell her everything she deserves to hear and everything I need to say.


End file.
